


N's True Love

by Anonymous



Category: My Little Pony, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Deliberate Bad Art, F/M, Interspecies Romance, N Likes Toys, N the Manchild, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Photomanip, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N's True Love

[](http://imgur.com/JaQAJPk)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be realistic, N is a warped freak of nature and a manchild who could never properly love a human, BUT THAT'S GOOD! Because he's too pure for that icky stuff, he needs someone who truly understands him! He's really an animal at heart! The pinkness of the pony symnbolizes his purity and childish innocence and the plastic-ness symbolizes the fakeness of Team Plasma and any relationship he's ever had with a human.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [N's True Love - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340773) by [Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205)




End file.
